AMPK is a serine-threonine kinase, which is activated by AMP, and has three subunits, α, β and γ. In each subunit, there exist multiple isoforms (α1, α2, β1, β2, γ1, γ2 and γ3).
AMPK is involved in various physiological functions, such as suppression of gluconeogenesis and inhibition of fatty acid synthesis in liver and incorporation of sugars and an increase in fatty acid oxidation in skeletal muscles, as an energy sensor in living organisms, and has attracted attention as a target molecule of a therapeutic agent for diabetes. Therefore, an AMPK activator is expected to be effective in the treatment of diabetes as an insulin resistance improving drug, which has an insulin independent hypoglycemic effect and a lipid improving effect (Non-Patent Document 1).
Patent Documents 1 to 5 disclose a variety of compounds having an AMPK activating effect. However, an azabenzimidazole derivative like the compound of the present invention is not disclosed in any of the documents.
Patent Document 6 describes the following three compounds as compounds useful for an analgetic agent, an anti-obesity agent and the like. However, an azabenzimidazole derivative like the compound of the present invention is not disclosed, and also the AMPK activating effect is not described.

Patent Document 7 describes the following compound as a compound useful for hypertension, diabetes mellitus and the like. However, an azabenzimidazole derivative like the compound of the present invention is not disclosed, and also the AMPK activating effect is not described.
